True Loves First Kiss?
by FakeYozora
Summary: Just read I'm too lazy to give ya a summary


Based on Capsule Monsters episode 20 As if their life wasn't crazy enough being sent to a different world filled with various monsters, riddles that need solving, and being put to various tests that will need to be passed otherwise everyone would be doomed. This right here is pretty much normal and if Anzu was being honest it's the not worst of circumstances they've been put through. She would take being here over being mind controlled by a maniac that's only wish is to hurt her friends. Most teens who go on vacations with friends don't exactly get sucked into a world of Capsule Monsters and have their life put at stake. Then again, who ever said that she or any of her friends were normal? Right now they had barely managed to escape some sort of sand storm with Medusa worms attacking them at every turn and that wasn't even the worst of it. They were slowly turning to stone and if it hadn't been for Yugi who defeated the Eye of the Storm which in fact was Mystical Sand, they probably would've been those statues you sometimes see standing outside people's gardens. Still that battle between Yugi and the Mystical Storm had taken it toll on her friend, the armor allowed him to be fused with Dark Magician and as cool as it was, it took a major toll on Yugi. Anzu could literally feel her heart stop sudden as she watched him suddenly collapse, she was quick to act and was first to be at his side. He looked so worn out, his face suddenly so pale and his cheeks flushed light pink. He felt warm under her touch like he was having a slight fever and he was taking deep and rapid breaths like he couldn't get enough oxygen into his lungs. Her friends voices were all but lost to her, her heart was racing and her mind just wasn't working at the moment. It wasn't until her mind caught on to Mr. Muto's words that she finally snap out of her worried state, he stated that they had something better than a doctor. Which was true Anzu monster had the ability to heal, hopefully Happy Lover would be able to help him. A near by cave was just going to have to do for a place for Yugi to rest in, despite the efforts of Happy Lover's healing power it just wasn't enough to completely heal poor Yugi enough. "As a matter of fact, I feel like a new man. Thanks Anzu. Aside from the throbbing muscles and migraine headaches, I think I'm cured." Anzu didn't believe him for a second it was completely obvious that he wasn't in the best of shape, his violet orbs lacked that special light he always held. Exhaustion was evident inside his eyes, he could barely keep them open even when he tried to sit upright she could tell that he was in a lot more pain than what he let on. Did he honestly believe that she was going to let him continue on fighting when his muscles throbbed and with a pounding headache? There was no way she was going to let him continue on like this, Happy Lover's healing may have helped him some what but not enough for him to rush into another test. "I don't care what you say, you're resting." Anzu wasn't about to let him go out there when he was like this. It was killing her enough just seeing him like this, imagine what it would do to her if she would let him go on when he's in this state? These so called tests were dangerous enough that it could get them killed and there was no way that she was going lose to him over these stupid tests. That very thought left an aching pain in her heart, she wouldn't be able bare the even thought of losing him. No, that wasn't happening not under Anzu's watch, she was going to make sure he stayed and rested even if she had to tie him up in order to do so. "I appreciate the concern but believe me I know when I have to take it easy and this is not one of those times. Now, let's go-..." She watched as he attempted to stand in his own two feet only the pain of doing so was enough to knock the breath out him and faint. Anzu wanted to scold the boy for being so reckless but that was quickly replaced by feeling of worry. It was just like him to be concerned more for others than his own health, for just this once she wished he could've been a bit selfish. After all, he did just save them from turning into stone, resting for bit would not do any of them harm. Yes, they all wanted to make it back home but not at the expense of risking Yugi's health. His eyes were closed shut, beats of sweat rolled down his lightly flushed face as he breathed in sharp rapid breathes. He was fast asleep no longer attempting to wake himself up to convince them he was alright, she wished she could say he looked so at peace as he slept but she couldn't. Yugi looked as though he hadn't slept in days , his face making it well known that he was in pain. The sight of him made her heart ache like someone was squeezing her heart in the palm of their hand. Everyone agreed that Yugi should be allowed to rest but in doing so they would solve the next test on their own without the help of Yugi. Anzu looked to Joey unsure, he suggested that they do it on their own however she was worried that they might get hurt in the process. Joey's eyes held a strong firm determination in them, Anzu let out a sigh she had to trust in them that they'll be just fine. The next riddle was now in play and that right now was what she least needed. Yugi needed them no needed her, she wasn't just going to leave him behind like this. She turned her head back and stared at the cave with a longing gaze. She couldn't bring herself to leave him, every part of her longed to be right next him. Her heart tugged her, begged her to go back and simply be there with him. Be there and never leave him. "Anzu... You're worried about Yugi. Aren't cha?" Joey's voice was enough to snap her back to reality but she only responded with an "uhhhhh" She hadn't been paying attention leaving her with a confuse expression. "Why don't you stay here and keep an eye on him. While we checked this thing out." Joey suggested. Anzu returned back to the cave, back to Yugi who was still sound asleep he still didn't look any better than before. She let out a deep sigh and brushed a lock of his golden bangs away from his sweating face. Gently she held onto his hand and held on to it for dear life. "Please, be alright Yugi." She whispered softly to herself. She began to notice that his cheeks began to flush more pink, with a gentle hand she softly touched his forehead . His skin felt unusually warm and she quickly grabbed a rag and began pouring cold water on to the rag and placing it on his forehead. She hoped that it would be enough to keep the fever down and it cool him down just enough for his sweating to cease. Anzu looked to Yugi with worried eyes, she felt so useless just sitting and unable to do anything else. Yugi has always been there whenever she needed him the most and she doesn't mean the times where the Pharaoh has come to rescue her she means the times when it's him just him that comes. She just wished she could just take away the pain, take away everything that's hurting him, her heart longed for him to just open his violet eyes that she loved so much and tell her everything was going to be fine. That he was fine. Ever since that day when the Oricacules took his soul away it didn't just take his soul away it took a piece of her away with it. That day her heart always felt like something was missing like a missing piece she just couldn't find. Ever since that day she can't help but be terrified of that happening again, of losing him again, of being separated from him. She continued to watch over him, watching him as he slept, he looked a bit better his face less flushed and his breathing was turning to normal. Without even thinking she gently stroke his cheek, wiping away the small drips of sweat from his face. Waiting that's all she could do, simply wait for the him to wake up. A small smile grew on her lips, this reminded her of story she read so many times before. When she was younger, back when the time of fairytales and princesses was all she wanted read and even become. She remembered a story of a princess who was put to sleep for a hundred years until her prince in shining armor would come for her and awaken the sleeping beauty with a kiss. There was another that included a poison apple that the princess bite into and caused her to die but only with true loves kiss did she awaken again. Anzu let out a sigh, if only it were that easy, if only an ordinary kiss was enough to take away his pain. Anzu blushed what was she thinking? Really was she just even remotely suggesting or even wishing that she could just kiss this all away. Friends certainly didn't think of kissing one another so why would she? Her cheeks grew hot and she was sure that they were already bright red. She shook those thoughts away and focused on something else just staring at a near by wall seemed distracting enough. Still those thoughts still returned with a burning vengeance. She found herself staring at Yugi once more and this time began to take notice of things she hadn't before. His face was much more angular than she realized granted it wasn't like the Pharaoh and it was very subtle but she could still see it. Every part of him seemed to have grown without her noticing and it wasn't just physically. He has grown so much as a person becoming more and more confident in who he is. She loved everything about him and now there was more to him to love. Anzu scanned every part of his face even the way his face began to look more at peace. Her stomach felt like she had a raging amount of butterflies roaming and flapping around inside of her. Her eyes locked onto his lips. Would a kiss really wake up her prince? No, she was just being change childish there was a reason why she grew out of that fairytale stage because they weren't real. Right like a sudden kiss was going to wake up her prince! She'll admit she has only been fooling herself making herself believe that she held no feelings for him but she was so confused. Her feelings were always conflicted into a stupid love triangle between Yugi and the Pharaoh. Whom she loved the most? She didn't know so she regressed those feelings completely. It's moments like this, moments just between them that makes her understand just who she loves more. Of whom she actually is in love with. Her heart though conflicted always seems to reside with Yugi and as far as she knows the person she dearly want to awaken with a kiss is Yugi Muto no one else. The roles have switched she was the princess come to save her prince. Would a kiss really work? She bite her lip and found herself leaning closer to his face. This was just insane! Was she really going to do this? Anzu felt the her heart beating at rapid pace she could even hear the pounding of heart in her ears. She was so close now so, so , so close she could feel his breath on her lips. Her hair lightly brushed against his face she closed her eyes shut hoping just hoping that he wouldn't t suddenly awaken. Anzu was frozen between closing the gap or just quickly backing away and just try to forget that she nearly attempted to kiss him awake! Her lips were so close that even the slightest of moment would cause them to finally bring their lips together. She didn't know what to do or what she was even thinking! Before Anzu could even back away completely Yugi stirred slightly causing to her to jump but instead of backward she moved forward. Anzu lips suddenly met with Yugi's and even though it only lasted for a second before she pulled back. Her face turned a deep red and she pressed her hand against her lips completely and utterly shocked at what she just did. His soft lips were just on hers and she felt like a whole bunch of fireworks suddenly went off her heart hammered against her chest and her face felt so hot that she needed to get air. Despite her back being pressed against the cool wall it did no help to cool off her burning face. Her cheeks only grew immensely hotter when Yugi began to stir in his sleep she watched with wide eyes as he began to regain consciousness from his sleep. As quickly as she could possibly go she grabbed the rag that was on his forehead and took the water cantin and rushed outside. Anzu needed to control her raging emotions before Yugi completely awaken from his sleep. She couldn't believe it had actually worked! Those stores about true loves kiss had actually worked? No no no it was just a coincidence a mere coincidence that he had suddenly began to awaken from her kiss. No no no no they were just fairytales and nothing more! Anzu struggled to open the water cantin due to her inability to think at the moment. When she finally got it to open she poured the water onto the rag however she poured far to much but she was to scattered brain to take notice. Anzu stopped herself completely she needed to calm down just calm down and just slow down. She breath in slowly calming her heart down and trying to cool down the heat from her cheeks. When she opened her eyes she noticed the scroll with their next test on it. The others must've mange to leave it behind which was a bad very very bad thing. Anzu wanted to scold the boys for being so reckless. How could they forget something so vital? "Those guys left in such a rush they forgot to take the instructions." Anzu said. She held onto the scroll and mentally rolled her eyes of course they would leave the most important thing behind. "What instructions?" Anzu froze his voice. It was him and he was awake. He was standing a short distance away from her and he was awake. Anzu did her best to calm herself down she was going to have to face him at some point right? "You're awake!" Anzu shouted in glee. She was doing her best to act as normal as possible. Trying very hard not to give any signs of how timid and embarrassed she felt. It worked he was awake. Standing before her with a smile that made want to start jumping around like she was high on some thing. Her prince was awake and well. He was awake no longer in pain, no longer exhausted, but awake and healthy as ever. His eyes shown with innocence completely oblivious to fact that she kissed him believing that just because it happened in a fairytale she read as a child it could also work in reality. And the funny part is it did work or it could have been a coincidence but still he woke up in perfect health. Anzu just couldn't believe but at the moment she just couldn't dwell on for if she did she would be a blushing mess and wouldn't be able to look Yugi in the eyes. They were together once more yes they were together and heading into another dangerous quest but never the less together and that itself was enough for Anzu. Maybe someday the princess would finally get the prince but alas it would simply have to do that only the princess was able to awaken her prince with a kiss. A kiss only the princess would forever and treasure and remember.


End file.
